Gone and Forgotten
by ShadTastic
Summary: After the Disasteroid incident, Danny is concerned with the state it left the world in. With half of the world's nations wanting to use Danny Phantom as a weapon, the other wants to kill him. With conflicts arising that makes the world destroy all portals to the Ghost Zone, Danny feels that his only way out is with death.


I don't own Danny Phantom.

-And I don't know what this is.

OoooOoooO

Danny felt his insides clench as a pain one could only describe as horrid emitted from the wound on his chest. He felt the greenish-red blood seep between the fingers currently pressing up against the wound, and laid his head in the charred grass underneath him.

He saw images flashing before his eyes as the pain began to dull from its horrible ache. His loved ones, pleasant memories, even things he didn't like. Like when he tried toast for the first time.

Sometimes he would see glimpses of the ghosts, allies or not, that he had met.

The pictures weren't clear, though some stood out better than others, he could vaguely make out the blue glow of Ember's fiery hair, or the soft, purple eyes of his beloved.

The images would fade fast, coming and going before the young adult really even had a chance to remember them. He would feel slight touches, a hand on his shoulder here, a hug or kiss there.

All followed by familiar voices that he now strained to remember who they belonged to.

The outside world beyond Danny's images was chaos. Blood, guts, and fire scattered all over the field. Some were still shouting for help, pleading to anyone who would listen.

Some were even begging for death.

..And others, well, were in Danny's state, or they were already dead.

It was a disastrous site. Only a few remaining soldiers remained, running, crawling, shooting their way back to their own lines as the enemy continued to hound down on the remaining few.

Bullets flying everywhere, along with a few limbs flung away from their owners from the effect of an explosion.

Danny had seen it all.

He slowly closed his eyes, thoughts of the outside world fading away as he did so, and only the soothing humming of a woman unknown to Danny remained in his subconsciousness.

A calming sensation overcame him, his body relaxing on the ground as all senses left his body, and his slowly beating heart came to a final halt.

It didn't have to be this way.

OoooOoooO

Not long after the disasteroid incident, around three years after, Daniel James Fenton was now a nineteen year old, fresh out of highschool..

...and fresh into war.

It was an ordeal deciding on which side the 'all powerful' Danny Phantom would fall to, since he wasn't given a choice. Since every country deemed themselves worthy of him, it was hard for the League of Nations to deliver an answer.

In the end, he was given to the United States, solely because his main language was English and he was born in Illinois.

The rest of the world was not happy about an already powerful military force being given an even more powerful weapon. Because that's all Danny was to them now, a weapon.

A weapon to be used and used and used until he was deemed useless and inevitably thrown away.

By his own bloody country.

By the world he had risked his mortal life to SAVE.

Above everything else, Danny felt betrayed, at one point, being reminded of Dan's way of thinking from his own thoughts. By saying he felt betrayed by the world, did that mean he should give up on the world?

Should he...put the world back in danger so they would be united again as they were in the time of crisis?

At his low points, the teen would feel like he had given humans too many chances. He was one of them too, of course, yet this was only partly.

But, he was also part ghost, and ghosts tended to not want to get involved with problems that didn't concern them. This was Danny's own thought process. The teen believed it wasn't any of his business what the rest of the world was doing as long as it didn't concern him or his immediate loved ones.

Feeling like all of the world viewed him as a prize made him a bit miffed for a teenager in his first year at college.

He would often been seen sitting atop one of the skyscrapers, head in his hands and a few documents scattered beside him. His brow would be furrowed and his eyes would show bags evident of his lack of sleep most nights.

His once glowing white aura he had in ghost form had dulled slightly, making Phantom almost appear humanistic. His voice even lacked its echo from before.

The black hair in his human form had began to show strands of grey. The clear signs of a person put through too much stress.

His only resolve had been his friends and family. They talked him through everything, especially Jazz, and told him that the world was still just a little shaken from the whole 'end of the world' ordeal and that they just wanted him there to protect him.

Danny knew it was a lie. One meant to comfort, but a lie all the same.

He was a bloody force of nature to them. Something to be utilized as a way to put other countries in their place.

He was as much of a threat to the world nations as the disasteroid was three years prior...

-...and he often found himself thinking the human realm would be better off without him there.

Many times throughout the meetings he had been forced to sit through, he would feel his nose wrinkle in disgust at the selfishness people showed. Especially when they were envious. The jealousy seemed to almost linger in the air from the thought of other countries having the 'saviour of the world' on their side.

It wasn't until the deaths began happening that the League of Nations realized that Danny Phantom wasn't some sort of messiah.

Thank goodness for that.

It's probably worth mentioning that since Danny came out as a halfa on that day, other stupid STUPID people began attempting to become like him. A 'superhero.' Most ended up dying or severely injuring themselves. The accidents would dismember teenagers, burn off people's faces. As grim as it sounded, it was happening.

And it wasn't just one place this was happening. No, the world became so much more interested in ghosts after the incident. More portals were made, more equipment, facilities. Everything. It was happening all over the world.

His mother and father had been ecstatic. Seeing their lifelong dream finally coming to life. Danny, however, couldn't help but feel a little worried by the new boom in ghost interest.

But, when the accidents started occurring, things began to go down hill. Countries began to panic, portals were shut down, ghost hunting was banned in locations. Even Danny himself was outlawed from a few countries.

People began to fear Danny Phantom once more.

They viewed him as the cause of all the incidents, despite not being there physically himself. Everyone's desire to be like him, a 'superhero' was driving people to commit a new form of suicide to get there.

He was questioned many times about the issue. By the media, his parents, even the bloody Queen of England. His answer was always the same..

..." A hero is chosen, not made. There are no superhero's, only the few individuals willing to sacrifice everything so that the one person walking down that street can live another day. They didn't ask to be who, or what they are, but they view each life high above their own."

"Because a hero is meant to PROTECT. They aren't someone who purposely shoved their head through a portal generator to get cool powers. They're someone who risks their life every second of the day to defend the peace."

"They are someone willing to do literally everything it takes to protect the ones in need."

No one questioned Danny after that, but that's not to say they didn't still blame him.

The President himself had asked Danny if there was a way to stop these accidents from occurring, and though the answer hurt Danny more than a bit, he told it to the world the next morning.

The only way to stop all of the accidents from happening would be to destroy all of the contact with the Ghost Realm. Permanently.

Danny knew he had broken his parent's hearts when he signed the paper that day. But, he didn't have a choice.

Did they think he wanted to close off all communication with his friend's in the Ghost Zone? Heck, Danny would even be okay with seeing his enemies every now and again. Even Vlad...maybe.

Okay, no. Maybe not Vlad.

It was a good thing that the man was in the deepest vacuums of space right now. Because he would definitely be furious that Danny was technically making worldwide decisions and not him.

Goodness knows that man can be a whiner.

The following week resulted in all of the world's newest Ghost portals, gadgets, and even ghosts themselves to be destroyed.

People even began to debate if Danny Phantom should be destroyed along with them.

The GIW seemed all for that idea, and even came before the United State's leaders LIVE from their base. With Danny Phantom as their captive.

The reactions immediately varied, those posing to kill Phantom stood to the left side of the room, while those wanting to use Phantom as a weapon went to the right.

There WAS a small section in the middle of those who just wanted to let the poor boy go, but that was only the President, and his wife, and they truly had no power against the opposers currently.

This may or may not be related, but Danny found the President's daughters to be absolutely adorable.

It was only when the right side overpowered the left, and the middle, that Danny knew he had truly been betrayed by those he swore to protect.

He closed his eyes tightly in shame, not wanting to see the faces of his president and his wife or the daughters he'd grown close to. He felt the GIW roughly lift him up off his knees and back onto his shaky feet, he felt the ghost taser, one of the few ghost weapons allowed by the government for the guys in white to keep, press up against his neck and slowly his consciousness fade to black a few moments later.

Danny woke up in a cage like an animal. A ghost proof cage.

He felt like crying, or dying completely to try and join the ghosts in the zone for good. But, he knew that it was a lost cause.

He was going to live as a weapon, a human weapon for the country he had once called his home.

The one he had said the pledge of allegiance to every morning with his classmates.

The classmates that were now protesting outside the facility beyond his knowledge from his little corner.

Danny felt the tears run down his cheeks as he continued accessing his situation. The world nations were against him. They didn't care that he was a human to, or the savior. They cared about powers their weapon.

..And it was because of this that the world was slowly going to war.

As Clockwork had predicted when he was sixteen. Like the young teenager he was, he defended the Human Realm, not knowing the horrors that would await one as young as him.

He remembered Clockwork looking at him with such sad eyes before waving him out his door.

"If it is as you say, young apprentice. But, please..be cautious. The world isn't as black and white as you may think."

Now Danny wished he would've listened to his mentor as he sat alone crying in his corner, hunched up and shivering in this ghost proof room.

There was no one left to help him. His friends and family can't possibly match up to the government, and the ghost's were now stuck in the ghost zone, though it wasn't as if most of them would help him anyway.

What ghost in their right mind, besides his allies, would help him out of a top ranked, GHOST FIGHTING facility? Certainly not the one's Danny knew.

They've only helped twice, and that was Pariah Dark and the Disasteroid. Both times the ghost's had something to gain from helping him. They don't have anything to gain from helping him now.

So Danny was truly stuck here at the GIW.

He held his knees tighter against his chest and took a large intake of breath to calm himself down. He had to be strong for his family. They were probably worse off than him with this whole situation.

0oooOoooO

But, that was just like Danny, wasn't it?

Always thinking of others before himself.

So why is it that these terrible things always end up happening to him? Was it because he was a ghost, or because of who he was, DANNY didn't know.

All he knew now was his military came by the other day and talked to him from outside his cage. They spoke about how he wouldn't be cooped up in a cage if he joined them, and how it could be a learning experience for him, despite Danny doing already most of the exercises the troops do every other day, daily.

He wanted-needed to get out of here. So, he said yes.

Now, Daniel James Fenton was part of the US Army.

He was taken out of his cell two weeks later and by next week he was at war. No time to recover strength or train, as his country had made very clear, he was a weapon not a person. A pawn, just like in one of Vlad's games. Danny began to wonder what it would've been like had Vlad destroyed the asteriod and won.

He was so exhausted he couldn't even go ghost. It was because of this that he was now laying in the field, the dead grass scratching at his face, but he could no longer feel it.

Smoke filled the air, bodies lay all around him as he would soon join them. He saw missiles going by through the smoke and closed his eyes.

He wanted the last thing he was going to see to be pleasant, so he relaxed, despite the mind numbing pain in his chest and thought vaguely of his loved one's. Their memories all but fading from him now.

But, Danny didn't care anymore. It was better he leave this way, rather than living a life as a weapon and watching as his family suffered from it. No, Danny didn't want that.

What Danny wanted right now, at this moment, was to die. And die he would do. If not for himself, than for his family and friends who have suffered because of him.

'God.. please, watch over this place for me, and be careful so that the world doesn't betray you too.'

Danny could no longer open his eyes and his consciousness started fading, his last echoing thought slowly became quiet as he felt the life leave him.

'Watch over them for me.'

0oooOooo0

As I said I don't know what this is. But, I did have fun writing it.

To those who have served, will be serving and those who have had loved one's serve. I respect and love you.

May God be merciful for how ungrateful some of us are in this country.

I pray for each and every one of you.

God bless.

Until next time- ShadTastic


End file.
